


dómine deus, amo te super ómnia

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, dante is STRESSED OUT, dante zones out and it's too bad he snaps out of it, nero being a sweetheart in the worst way possible, nero please chill, what's the non-smutty version of mind-break?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dante turned around slowly.'Dante,' Nero said warmly.Dante stepped back. 'Nero,' he croaked.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	dómine deus, amo te super ómnia

Dante was standing in the least noisy corner of the police station, staring at his cup of coffee. It had gone lukewarm but he didn't really care. Lady stopped in front of him. 'You're leaving,' she said. 

'I can't do this anymore,' Dante said. Lady's lips thinned. 'I'm getting out.' He sipped it. 'I'm emotionally compromised,' he said easily. Dante snorted. 'But you already know that. Why am I telling you this.'

'Alright,' Lady said softly.

Dante held up the files and handed it to her. Lady took it, frowning at them. 'It's not him,' he said. Lady looked at him. 'Whoever's killing these people, it isn't him.'

'How do you know,' she said quietly. 

Dante sighed. 'There's this drawing,' he started, 'it looks like a person that has something that looks like a circle behind them. It's in red.' 

'It's not there,' she muttered. He nodded. 

Dante held the cup to his chest. 'See you later,' he said cheerfully. He turned but there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. She squeezed his shoulder. Dante gave her a small smile. Lady nodded and her hand fell. He turned around and walked away.

He walked through the station drinking the coffee. He crumpled the paper cup and dropped it into a trash can. He went down the stairs, through the doors and to the parking lot. He got into his car and closed the door. He stared at the sky, hands on the steering wheel. Dante closed his eyes, pressing his hands onto them. 

He let out a shaky breath then put them back on the wheel. He turned on the engine and drove away. He drove quietly, face blank. He arrived at his house. Dante blinked. He was standing in the kitchen, barefoot with a bottle of strawberry milk in his hand. He drank the whole thing down and put it in the sink.

He walked to the living room. There were papers scattered on the coffee table and on the floor. There was papers and papers and papers and papers in his rooms but he couldn't pick them up and put them away. Not yet. He swayed in place. Why was he still standing?

He laid down on the sofa. He could change his clothes later. He looked at the ceiling. Not opening the curtains was a blessing no matter how Lady and Trish ragged on him for it. Dante's eyelashes fluttered then closed. Nero. It was Nero, the Nero of back then. He had looked at him under his hair, leaning closer despite the railing on the hospital bed. 

His eyes were bright, expression attentive. He hanged onto his every word. Despite him not saying anything worthwhile the whole time. He had asked where he had gone. 

Dante looked at ceiling blearily. He slid off the sofa to stagger to the bathroom, passing by Nero. He didn't bother turning on the light. He fumbled with his belt and somehow, someway managed to pee and close his pants. He washed his hands. He didn't care if they were wet. 'Dry your hands,' Nero said annoyed. 

Dante made a soft sound. He kept walking. He fell sagged back onto the sofa and closed his eyes. He couldn't go back to sleep and his mind was too loud already but he could muffle it for a little while. There was a sound by the coffee table. Dante frowned then burrowed into the sofa. He dozed off.

Dante opened his eyes. He sat up. He looked around. Dread was in his gut and his heart hammering away. He shakily stood and stepped forward. He banged his shin on the table. The pain was comforting despite being dulled. He turned around, eyes scouring for something. 

There was nothing out of place. Everything was how he remembered, everything was how he left it. The curtain caught his eye. Dante squinted at it. He stumbled towards it and tugged them open. He stared out into the space blankly. 

This wasn't where he lived. This wasn't where he lived. This wasn't where he lived. This wasn't where he lived. This wasn't where he lived. This wasn't where he lived. This wasn't where he lived. This wasn't where he lived. This wasn't where he lived.

There was a sound of behind him. There was another reflection on the window. Dante turned around slowly. 

'Dante,' Nero said warmly. 

Dante stepped back. 'Nero,' he croaked. 

Nero smiled. He stepped forward. Dante stepped back. Nero frowned. 'I'm not gonna do anything,' he said. Dante shook his head, stepping back. His back hit the windows. Nero rolled his eyes. 'Don't be like that. You're hungry right? I'll get you something.'

He walked closer. Dante stiffened, straightening against the windows. Nero took his hand and tugged. Dante shifted. Nero tugged him forward. Dante stumbled forward. He pulled Dante to the kitchen. Dante had no choice but to follow. 

Nero pulled Dante to a dining chair. He put his hands on Dante's shoulders and gently pushed him down. Dante went. Nero's smile widened. He stepped away and Dante let out a shaky sigh. 

Nero took a plate, spoon and fork from the rack and put the cutlery in front of Dante. 'Where am I?' Dante asked. 

'You’re in your house,' Nero answered. 

'I'm not,' Dante said, 'Where am I?'

Nero opened the fridge, took out a casserole and set it on the counter. He cut into it. 'You're in our house,' he answered, 'an exact copy of it.' He turned around. 'It’s beautiful right?' Nero asked earnestly. He set the plate in front of Dante. 

It was lasagna. Dante looked at it then shook his head. 'I'll get you something else,' Nero said quickly. 

Dante shook his head faster. He stood up. 'I'm leaving,' he said loudly. 

'Sit down,' Nero said, voice stern. 

'No. No,' Dante said, 'I'm leaving.'

'You can't,' Nero answered. Dante started to walk away. Nero stood up. 'You can't,' he repeated. Dante ran. 

He ran through the living room and crashed into the front door. He twisted the knob. The door opened but the chain snagged. He reached for the lock, hands shaking. The slide bolt hissed. He wrenched the door open. He ran. 

He flinched against. The light. His vision darkened. There was only what was in front of him. He ran. And ran and ran and. Ran. Dirt. Grass. Trees. He ran. Past them. Someone. Calling him. He ran faster. A crunch. The world tilts. His cheek hit the ground. He gasped. 

He set his hands on the ground. A shadow over him. He pushed himself. Up. Something touched his shoulder. He flinched. Hands sliding. His cheek touched something soft. He blinked. There was. Someone breathing. 

It was him. Him. He looked at the ground. He could hear something loudly beating. The person dragged him closer. He blinked. In the edge of his vision. The shirt was blue. Lips touched his ear. He jerked. The person held on tighter. Lips brushed his ear. 

He shuddered. Hands grasping. It was him. Dante wheezed. Too loud, too loud, too loud. Echoing in his head. There. Was someone talking. Something on his back. Dante's breath hitched. '-sh,' Nero whispered. 

'Nero,' Dante managed to rasp out. 

'I'm here. I'm here,' Nero said gently. 

Yes. He was. Dante closed his eyes. Breath coming short. Nero held him as he panted and shuddered. He was whispering comfort into his ear. Dante wanted to put his hands to his ears and yell. He slumped against Nero. Dante clenched his jaw. Fuck. 

He didn't know how long they stayed there. The sun was beating down on them and the ground was rough against his feet. His breathing slowed and eventually evened. Dante swallowed. Nero was holding him. Dante closed his eyes tighter. 

He put his hands on Nero's chest and pushed him away. He fell. Nero lunged to wrap his arms around him. He dragged him up. Dante shook him off. He stood with shaky legs. Nero's arms were still outstretched. 

'Dante,' he said softly. Dante didn't look at him. He swayed then staggered away. His knees buckled. The world tilted and blurred. Nero was there suddenly, arms around his waist. 'I got you,' he murmured, 'I got you.' 

Nero continued whispering into his ear as he tugged him to his feet. He lead Dante back. He toed the door open. He dragged him through the living room and to the bathroom. Dante stared at the door blankly. 'Go clean up,' Nero said as he put Dante on the edge of the tub. 

'What?' Dante muttered.

'Take a bath. You're dirty,' Nero said, 'and there's something I want to show you.' He cradled Dante's face, thumbs stroking his cheek. 'Something special for you,' he murmured. His hands fell, turned on his heel and walked away. 

Dante stared at the hallway wall. He blinked then sank down. He looked up at the shower. He closed his eyes. 'Dante,' Nero said. He opened them. Nero was standing beside the tub, looking down at him. He sat down on the rim. 'What's wrong?' he asked. 

Dante looked away, sliding down the tub. 'Dante,' Nero said gently, 'I know you want to leave but there's something I have to show you. I spent a lot of time on this and it's special to me. I want you to see it. Please.' 

Dante looked at him. Nero was kneeling by the tub. He sounded so fucking sincere, his face so fucking earnest. It was the Nero of back then. He had looked at him under his hair, leaning closer despite the railing on the hospital bed. 

'Ok,' Dante said quietly. Nero smiled, small and horribly hopeful. He didn't want to see it. He kept his eyes on Nero's face. 

'Take a bath, then after that, some food then after that,' Nero took a breath, 'something special. A gift. Just for you.' He said it so earnestly. Dante's chest ached. 'Come on,' he urged, 'stand up.'

Dante shook his head. He reached down to take off pull his shirt over his head, not caring about all the buttons. He took off his undershirt. Nero picked it up and folded it. He put his hands on his belt. Nero was still kneeling by the tub. He was looking at him. His eyes were bright.

Dante continued undressing. He took off his pants and underwear and threw it on the floor. He got to his feet. He turned on the shower to the coldest he could stand it. He showered in silence. Nero had walked out of the bathroom and into somewhere else. Dante didn't bother to think about where he went.

Dante reached for the towel but it wasn't there. He closed his eyes. Fuck. 'Nero?' he called out. Dante stepped out of the shower and went to his room. The puddles would be a pain to mop up. His door was open. 

Dante went through it. Nero was standing by his bed. He looked up. His eyes flicked down, taking him in. Dante wondered what he was seeing. He walked towards him, arms open. Dante blinked at him. There was a blue towel in his hands. 

Nero wrapped it around his shoulders and rubbed the tips of Dante's hair with the edges. Dante shrugged then grabbed the towel. Nero let go of it. Dante dried himself off, not looking at him. He wrapped it around his waist then looked at the closet. 

'No,' Nero said. 'There's clothes right there already.' He nodded at the bed. Dante looked and there were white clothes spread out on it. Nero stood behind him. 'Come on,' he said into Dante's ear. 

Nero slipped his hand into Dante's and tugged him forward. Dante had no choice but to follow. Nero picked up the clothes and handed it to him then moved away. Dante took them and put them on without a word. Nero returned a moment later with a hairbrush in his hand. 

He moved Dante's hair from his eyes. He combed Dante's hair in silence. When he finished, Nero stepped back to look at him. His smile was big and proud. He grabbed Dante's hand again and led him to the kitchen. 

He led Dante to a chair then pushed him down. Dante looked down at the plate of lasagna and ate slowly. When he finished, he pushed the plate away. He pulled him out of the chair and through the house. Dante went sluggishly. 

Nero stopped by the front door and made Dante sit down. He held up a white shoe then curled his a hand around Dante's ankle, slipping them on one by one. He tugged Dante up and opened the door, leading him through.

The sun bore down on them and the ground crunched under their feet as they walked. Dante went. There was a building up ahead and Nero's smile had slowly gotten wider. He opened a door and led him in. Forward, Nero led Dante. Forward and forward and forward. 

Past brightly colored windows until they reached the middle of the room. There was something there. A long and solid table and on it was a man, his arms and legs outstretched. 

Nero let go of Dante's hand to stand beside it. There was something in his hand. Long with a curved edge. He lifted it and it caught the sun. It glimmered. He put it against the man's throat. 

Nero moved it. Blood bubbled up and dripped down. Dante breathed in then jerked forward, hands holding the man's throat tight. Blood seeped between his fingers as he looked down at him. The man stared up him with wide eyes. 

Dante could hear himself breath. Who was this man? What had Nero done? 'Come on,' he muttered, 'come on, don't die on me.' He didn't know how many minutes he stood over the man. Eventually. Eventually. The blood stopped. The light in the man's eyes faded. Dante breathed. It was too loud. 

He lifted his hands, looking at them uncomprehending. A hand curled around his wrist. Dante looked at Nero. He was standing next to him. Nero was smiling, small and gentle. Dante's breath hitched His mind reeled and he took a step back but couldn't move. 

Nero held on. He pulled Dante's wrist. Dante's breathing came faster. He tugged harder but Nero didn't let go. His grip had tightened. 'It's alright,' he said as he looked into Dante's eyes, 'it's okay.' It wasn't alright. It wasn't okay. Where was he? Dante's eyes moved down. They were leaning over a dead body. The wet blood had dripped won his arm into the dead man's shirt. His ears were ringing and Dante realized distantly that his shoulders were shaking and he was gasping. 

He swallowed. It hurt. There was a light behind him, casting the dead body in shadow. He blinked. There was a knife on the table. It gleamed. His hand shot out. He brought it quickly up to Nero's neck. 

Nero sighed. His eyes brightened and his expression turned attentive. A drop of blood appeared then dripped down. 'Dante,' he said softly. He didn't move away but came even closer. He brought his other hand up to touch Dante's shoulder. He pushed. 

Dante went, closing his eyes against the sudden light. His grip tightened and he raised the knife, pressing down. Nero kissed Dante's cheek. He moved away. Dante eyelashes fluttered. They looked at each other. Dante's head tilted up into the light. Nero's face was in shadow. There was blood on Nero's throat. His shirt collar was bloody. 

Dante recoiled. The table dug into his back. He shoved Nero away, stumbling past him. He looked frantically around even turning to take it all in. Where was he? There was a high ceiling and the stained glass windows casted light on the floor and walls. 

What was he wearing? These clothes. He hadn't seen them before. That towel too, Dante thought distantly. His gaze landed on Nero. Nero was standing in a beam of light. Behind him was the dead man, his arms and legs outstretched. He was tied down. It was an altar. Chapel. He was in a chapel. Dante puked. 

'Dante!' Nero cried out. He ran to Dante's side, moving Dante's hair away from his face. Nero held Dante as he gagged and dry-heaved, stroking his back. Dante rolled his shoulders but Nero held on. He wanted to scream. He collapsed against Nero. Fuck.

'You killed him,' he croaked.

'I had to,' Nero answered, 'he had to die.'

'Why?' Dante asked.

'He didn't understand. He didn't understand me. He didn't understand why. He killed for himself when I killed for you,' Nero said into Dante's ear.

'What,' Dante whispered. 

Nero's arm slid away from him. Dante shoulders sagged. Nero's hand curled around Dante's. His hand was still holding the knife. Nero knelt. He looked up at Dante, expression rapturous. He lifted Dante's hand up to his throat. 'I love you,' he said reverently. 

He lifted Dante's hand. 'No!' Dante shouted horrified. He yanked his hand back. He could hear it land. A smile crept across Nero's face. It went ear to ear. 

His smile was terrifyingly gentle. He quickly stood up. His hands cradles Dante's face. 'I knew,' he whispered fervent, 'I knew that I was blessed. I knew that I was chosen.'

Nero slotted his mouth against Dante's. 'Dante,' he said gently against Dante's lips. Dante whimpered and Nero shushed him. 'I love you,' he whispered reverently. 'I love you,' he repeated, eyes bright. 

Dante's breath hitched, He cried. Nero brushed away his tears. 'Ok,' he managed to say against Nero's lips. 'Ok,' Dante said.

They parted. Nero's smile had widened. 'I knew you'd understand,' he said proudly. Dante didn't answer. He just closed his eyes, trying not to cry.


End file.
